B o y f r i e n d!
by mei anna aihina
Summary: Punya pacar cakep itu kebanggaan, 'kan? Pikir deh! Dibawa kemana pun ngga malu-maluin. Ajang buat pamer sama teman-teman yang selalu ngeledek kita karena Jomblo. Haha. Ngga kebayang senengnya! Au. High School. Mind to RnR? RnC? Hiatus!


**Inspired: Princess Hour**

**Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Prologue**

.

.

.

Punya pacar cakep itu kebanggaan, 'kan? Pikir deh! Dibawa kemana pun ngga malu-maluin. Ajang buat pamer sama teman-teman yang selalu ngeledek kita karena **Jomblo. **Haha. Ngga kebayang senengnya!

Tapi, apa itu akan terlihat sama bila ini Hinata? Hinata yang ngalamin, lho!

Bagaikan tiket _sold out, _begitulah pemikiran _haters_ Hinata. Habis … dia sudah merebut semua tiket menuju hati Sang Pangeran! Tingkat kelebaian mereka meningkat kalau menyangkut **Sang Pangeran. **

Namanya, seperti yang sudah kita kenal, Uchiha Sasuke. Berasal dari kalangan _aristokrat _tertua di Jepang. Menurut site _Prince of Uchiha, _buatan _official_ fans Sasuke, Sasuke adalah keturunan kelima dari kaisar yang berjaya pada masa itu. Sayang dan malang, Sang Kaisar di singkirkan oleh saudaranya sendiri sehingga berdampak pada keluarga Uchiha yang terasingkan di luar negeri.

Walaupun tidak yakin akan isu yang makin simpang siur tersebut, ini bisa jadi pegangan Hinata tentang Sasuke. Pacarnya, ya?

Hinata menggigit kukunya gelisah di halte bus. Pikirannya mumet, semumet-mumetnya. Pikirlah, kau yang disuruh ayahmu mengantar pesanan _Tofu _sebelum pergi sekolah, benar-benar terlambat! Apa itu yang terakhir? Tidak.

.

.

.

Secepat mungkin Hinata mengayuh pedal sepedanya agar tidak telat pagi tadi. Setelah tiba di sekolah, ia terlambat 15 menit pada pelajaran Biologi, Anko-sensei. Tidak perlu dijelaskan seberapa galak dan tidak mentolerirnya dia soal keterlambatan.

Hinata sudah siap dihukum apa pun karena keterlambatannya. Namun, ketika pintu ia buka dan kegaduhan terjadi, ia bingung.

Melongo, Hinata berdiri di ambang pintu yang perlahan tertutup tanpa ada yang menyadarinya. Bukan hanya itu, Sasuke juga ada di muka kelas dan … menatapnya?

Tiba-tiba Hinata merasa ada lampu sorot yang di arahkan kepadanya dan Sasuke. Keadaan sunyi seketika diiringin suara saklar lampu yang dimatikan-Cklak!- di kepala Hinata.

"Lama sekali."

Saat Sasuke tersenum dan berbicara padanya, Hinata berpikir, mungkin ia terbentur sesuatu atau ketiban durian dengan duri-durinya yang tajam menancap-bukan-tapi ditancap gaya rambutnya yang aneh. Sasuke aneh!

Ketika Sasuke mengambil satu langkah mendekati Hinata, ia masih dilanda kebingungan. Langkah kedua, keringat mengucur bagai kran. Langkah ketiga, HInata merespon dengan mengambil langkah ke belakang, sayang, dirinya refleks melangkah ke depan kembali karena punggungnya menabrak pintu.

Hinata hampir melontarkan kedua bola mata peraknya karena posisi yang siaga satu ini!

.

.

.

Roti kesukaan Hinata itu roti tawar dengan selai kacang. Tersusun atas roti-selai kacang-roti lalu dipanggang. Nah, kalau diistilahkan seperti iu, maka Sasuke-Hinata kehilangan selai kacang. Kemana selai kacangnya?

"Kau lama di toilet, Sa-yang, hem?"

Hinata berjengit, _Sayang_?

Udara makin menyempit. Hinata hanya diperbolehkan menghirup udara Sasuke, sepertinya. Habis …

"Pagi!"

Pagi itu waktunya bangun, tapi kenapa Hinata rasanya lelah dan ngantuk seketika?

Jeritan siswi-siswi di kelas, sorakan riuh para siswa, dan geraman Anko-sensei sama sekali tak mengganggunya.

Senyum Sasuke melebar dan … bibirnya! Bibirnya telah **mengganggu **bibir Hinata!

BRUKK!

.

.

.

.

Karena melamun terlalu lama, Hinata sampai _speechless_ melihat bus yang ditunggunya lebih dari sepuluh menit 10 menit telah menjauh darinya. Menghela napas, Hinata akan mencoba bersabar kembali. Ini semua karena rantai sepedanya putus dan terpaksa ia tinggalkan di parkiran sekolah. Hinata akan merindukan sepedanya.

Tiba-tiba Hinata ingat kejadian tadi dan menyentuh bibirnya.

Kenapa jadi begini? Kenapa ciuman pertamanya bukan orang yang ia cintai?

Hinata menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangan dan memerah.

Dan Sasuke telah **merusak **kesan Hinata tentang ciuman itu terasa manis dan indah, melainkan basah, lengket, kenyal, dan … Akh!

"Kau tidak dapat menjaga diri sendiri, Hinata," katanya frustrasi sambil menggeleng-geleng.

Hinata terlonjak ketika dikejutkan bunyi klakson. Ketika menurunkan tangannya, ia lihat mobil _**Ferrari **_hitam terparkir di depannya. Menyingkir ke samping, karena Hinata piker orang di sana sedang menunggu seseorang. Tapi, pikirannya salah saat jendela mobil terbuka dan menyembullah kepala Sasuke.

"Kenapa menjauh? Ayo masuk! Kuantar pulang!"

Antar … pulang?

.

.

.

.

Hinata hanya anak penjual _Tofu _terlezat di distrik tersebut. Yang biasa Hinata lihat dan naiki untuk mengantar _Tofu _paling sepeda, mobil truk, atau mungkin mobil fan mini warisan keluarga. Mana pernah Hinata naik mobil berfasilitas kamar lengkap begini, bahkan kamarnya pun tak ada lemari pendingin. Kalau Hinata punya yang seperti ini, ia yakin _Tofu-tofunya_ akan tetap aman dalam perjalanan.

Sekarang Hinata yakin akan isu-isu tersebut. Sasuke memang bukan orang biasa!

Karena sangking mengagumi tentang mobil dan _Tofu,_ Hinata sampai tak sadar kalau ia tak hanya sendiri di sini. Ada supir tampan di sampingnya dan Sasuke di kursi belakang, sendiri.

"Hei!"

Sasuke yang tersenyum aneh tadi pagi itu menghilang, tergantikan dengan Sasuke yang Hinata kenal sebulan yang lalu sebagai siswa pindahan dari **USA**; selalu ketus dan sombong.

"Y-ya Sasuke-san?" Hinata menoleh ke belakang ragu-ragu.

"Karena sudah terlanjur, bagaimana kalau kita lanjutkan?"

_Lanjutkan?_

"A-apanya?" Kali ini Hinata tidak menoleh, karena menurutnya, hal itu akan membuat lehernya sakit.

Supir mobil yang sedari tadi diam dan mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka, diam-diam melirik tuannya dari kaca spion dalam mobil lalu teman perempuan tuannya. Ia tersenyum dari balik maskernya.

"Jadi pacarku-,"

Hinata tersedak udara, Sasuke mengerut dahi, dan Kakashi hampir melepasa tawanya.

"-hanya di depan publik! Dasar bodoh!"

Walaupun lega, tetap saja ada yang mengganjal hati Hinata. Pura-pura? Kenapa?

"Karena sepedamu rusak dan sedang diperbaiki-,"

"A-apa?" Hinata terkejut Sasuke melakukan itu.

"Kujemput dan kuantar kau ke sekolah sampai sepedamu benar. Kakashi, _stop_ di sini!"

Hinata bingung. Kenapa pula diberhentikan di tempat ini?

"Kukira rumahmu di daerah sini. Kau boleh keluar!" Sasuke bernada datar tanpa memperdulikan makna kata itu jelas menyinggung Hinata.

Menelan sakit hati, Hinata sudah akan kelur, tapi Sasuke berkata.

"Satu lagi, bila ini bocor, kau akan terikat denganku, selamanya."

.

.

.

.

Hinata memperhatikan mobil _**Ferrari**_ itu melaju, meninggalkan angin dan debu di belakangnya. Hinata menghela napas untuk kesekian kalinya.

Apakah … Apakah ini akan baik?

.

.

TBC

A/N: Seperti kalian lihat di atas, ini terinspirasi dari drama Korea kesukaan saya dari jaman SMP, kalo ngga salah ya ^^a

Beberapa adegan mungkin akan di temukan sama. Tapi, dipastikan alurnya beda. Ngga ada kerajaan-kerajaan gitu, coz aku juga ngga ngerti soal begituan. Mungkin juga ada scene yang diambil dari drama Korea lain.

Terima kasih sudah menyelesaikan sampai akhir. Oh, ya. Aku bikin ini pas denger lagu Boyfriend-nya Boyfriend, lho.

-Mei Anna-


End file.
